Ame Ga Furu
by Morgana Argay Malfoy
Summary: Pensamientos de Sakura en el mundo de los sueños ¡Spoiler!


Ame Ga Furu

_En este mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo lo inevitable._

¿Es un sueño?

¿Qué es este lugar?

Soledad, eso es lo único que siento, no sé si hice lo correcto, arriesgar mi vida para salvar la de otros, una parte de mi me dice que soy egoísta pero el otro me dice que fue lo correcto, ¿Cuál es la correcta?

Hubo un tiempo en el que había un hueco en mi alma, me faltaba una pieza en mi corazón, no había minuto en el que me preguntaba ¿Quién soy? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

Recuerdo que había noches en la cual sentía tu mirada, en la que podía sentir el cálido tacto sobre mi mejilla o por cabeza. ¿Cómo era posible que con tan solo una sonrisa tuya sintiera paz?

Recuerdo cuando viajamos todos juntos, felices, llenos de risas y sobre todo amor, después todo se pintó de un color más triste, más oscuro. Tú corazón se fue, se fue a un lugar frío y gris. Empecé a sentir algo extraño dentro de mí, cuando partiste, sentí que me arrancaban una parte de mi alma, ¿Dónde quedó tú amor por mí?

Estaba escrito en el libro del destino, estaba escrito que me abandonarás, de qué te transformaras en las persona a la cual yo tenía que evitar que existiera. Te supliqué, te lloré para que no fueras, te dije que ya no importaba, pero no me hiciste caso.

Desde que recuperé esa pluma, sé quien soy, sé a donde voy, y a quien quiero. No me odien Fye, Kurogane, ni tú mi querido Shaoran, todo lo hago por ustedes, porque son lo más importante para mi, principalmente tú Shaoran, aunque ambos seamos creaciones, aunque ambos seamos el producto de un sueño, tú y yo estamos unidos, estamos destinados, yo soy tu Sakura y tú mi Shaoran.

Trato de recordar todo, pero solo me viene escenas donde hablo con alguien y no está, ¿Eres tú mi dulce Shaoran? ¿Eres ese hueco, esa sombra que se haya en mis recuerdos y se niega a salir? Sí es así ¿Por qué eres mi recuerdo olvidado? ¿Acaso ese fue el precio para salvarme?

Me encuentro sentada en este cerezo, abrazando mis piernas mientras pienso en lo que acaba de suceder, hasta parece ayer estábamos en un país lleno de color, ahora no veo la luz de esto. Levanto mi mirada al escuchar una voz ¿Eres tú mi querido Shaoran?

-¿Hola?- dice una voz, no eres tú, así que ¿Quién es?

Me levanto de donde estoy y sigo la voz, por alguna extraña razón me trae la misma paz que tú me traes.

Un chico de pelo azabache, alto, tiene los mismos ojos que tú –uno azul y otro café- con lentes, por alguna extraña razón me recuerda a ti.

-¡Sakura-chan!- me dice al verme ¿Quién es?

-¿Cómo me conoces?- me animo a preguntar.

-Viniste a la tienda de Yuuko-san con Shaoran-kun y otros dos, aunque en ese momento estabas dormida- dijo el chico- Tal vez por eso no me reconoces.

-¿Tienda?- digo mientras veo a mi alrededor- ¿Estamos ahí?

-No lo creo- dice- Estamos en un sueño

-Sueño- digo con una satisfacción de victoria- Lo he alcanzado.

-¿Disculpa?- me dice, olvidé que estaba con él

-No importa- le sonrío como si lo conociera de toda la vida- ¿Quién eres?

-Watanuki Kimihiro- responde con su dulce voz.

-Cómo el cumpleaños de Shaoran–kun y el mío- digo al escuchar su nombre.- Primero de Abril.

-¿Uh? ¡Yo también cumplo ese día!- me dice.

Es extraño.

_Sus ojos._

_Su sonrisa._

_Su actitud._

_Su cumpleaños._

Todo de él me recuerda a ti.

-¿Quieres hablar?- me sonríe y yo no puedo evitar devolvérsela, asiento y me vuelvo a sentar donde estaba antes, y él junto a mí.

Le cuento todo, hasta lo que no debo, desde que desperté hasta este momento, él me inspira confianza. No me ha detenido ni un minuto, solo se ha detenido a escuchar y a consolarme cuando quiero llorar, es un buen chico, como tú.

No me juzga, no me contradice, solo me apoya y me aconseja.

-¡Sakura!- me grita cuando termino, volteó para atrás y veo como una grieta se abre de la nada.

Él intenta acercase para protegerme pero yo lo detengo.

Entra él al mundo de los sueños y ambos se quedan mirándose. Fue cuando entraste tú también, era el momento, ya no había vuelta atrás. Quizás pueda hacer un último intento y evitar esto.

-¿Hay dos?- preguntó Watanuki-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el Shaoran que vino a la Tienda de Yuuko-san!- te dice, tú solo lo miras como un ser extraño, para ti todo es extraño ahora, todo es un obstáculo.

Una ráfaga de viento empieza a soplar dentro del sueño, como si tu intervención hubiera enojado al dios de este sueño, siento como unos brazos me envuelven, se sienten como los tuyos pero no lo son.

-¡No importa que decisiones hagas, ni cual difíciles sean...! ¡Haz lo que creas correcto! Porque... tú eres mi otro yo.

Mis ojos se abrieron a tal revelación, ahora todo tiene sentido, tengo que proteger también a ese chico, tal vez así pueda salvar a Shaoran.

_El tiempo corre, todo vuele a su rumbo, solo puedo sentir como ese frío metal me atraviesa, es la hora, tengo que partir pero antes de hacerlo quiero decirte que yo te..._

_-¡SAKURA!_


End file.
